ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Save The Lady with an Ermine transcript
Prologue: The opening intro: The crook's introduction and profile Chief: (off screen) "All these people want to know: Where in the world is Carmen Sandiego?" Sean, Barry and Scott: Where in the World is Elliot: Carmen Sandiego? Chief: "And 1 of these people can find her." Announcer: "(Gumshoe's Name), from Dayton Ohio." Members Cheering Wildly Announcer: "(Gumshoe's Name), from La Jolla, California." Wild Cheering And Applauding Announcer: "And (Gumshoe's Name), from Providence, Rhode Island." Chief: (off screen) "And this young man is Acme's senior agent in charge of training new recruits: (Host's Name)." Host: "Thanks for being here today, everybody, it's been such an honor being here to solve mysteries with you guys, Chief, what's the news?" Chief: "Gumshoes, Carmen Sandiego and her crazy gang of villains have struck again, this time in Poland, best known for a famous painting called the Lady with an Ermine, which was done by none other than Leonardo Da Vinci from around 1489-1490, it's been displayed at Wawel Royal Castle 'til today." Sean, Barry, Scott and Elliot: Ohhhhhhhhhhhh Chief: Voice-Over "When Vic the Slick, that sneaky con artist burglar, snuck into the castle, grabbed the painting and walked right off with it." Chief: Over "Today's mystery: Save the Lady with an Ermine." Chief: "Your mission, Gumshoes is to catch Vic the Slick, return the Lady with an Ermine to Poland and put an end to Carmen Sandiego's crazy schemes." Back to the Host and the Gumshoes Host: "Thanks a bunch, Chief, alright, you guys heard about the case, and we're gonna begin with 50 ACME crime bucks Sounds any single time you answer the questions correctly, we can give you 10 more crime bucks, and the 2 of you with the highest score, will be prepared for the next round, alright? so, Chief, what just happened?" Chief: "(Host's 1st name), Vic the Slick has stolen the Lady with an Ermine and there's no time to lose, here's the profile on Vic." Sean, Barry and Scott: Do ba de a do ba do ba Vic the Slick Chief: Voice-Over "He was a used car salesman than a lounge singer, and right now, he's Carmen's criminal swinger." Chief: "Back to you, (Host's 1st name) Back to the host and the Gumshoes....... Host: (speaking to the Chief) "Alright, now you told us, Chief." Host: "Alright, you guys, name the South American Nation, is it Peru? Brazil? or Argentina? now, (Gumshoe's 1st Name), what do you say?" Gumshoe # 1: "I pick Brazil." Host: "That's good, what do you think, (Gumshoe's 1st name)?" Gumshoe # 2: "I choose Brazil." Host: "Very good, (Gumshoe's 1st Name)?" Gumshoe # 3: "I pick Brazil." Host: "Oh yeah, Brazil, the answer we're looking for is Brazil, nice job you guys." Members Cheering Wildly Host: "Oh yeah, nice job, you guys, that's where they begin this thing off, we're gonna take a little bit of time here to think about the questions and answers." Host: "(Gumshoe's 1st name), you have such a wonderful collection, tell all of us about it." Gumshoe # 1: "I like to collect pet rocks." Host: "Good, very good, now how 'bout you, (Gumshoe's 1st name)?" Gumshoe # 2: "I collect postage stamps." Host: "Nice, very nice, next clue, we turn over to a talking green duck." Cartoon Animated Clip: A talking green duck Talking Green Duck: "I'm a green mallard duck, and you know what I hate? some other people that drive me bonkers, and that Vic the Slick really disturbs me as well too, he's here in Argentina, and in fact, he's at the exact same spot where a plane load of humans 1st landed in 1898, right across the waterfall, they were looking for river otters, so get down there and catch Vic, alright?" Back to the Host Host: "Alright, thanks, man, good point." Host: "Okay, you guys, name the regions of Argentina: Mesopotamia? Cuyo? Pampas? or Patagonia? the 1st round that everybody got went very well, (Gumshoe's 1st name), what do you think?" Gumshoe # 1: "Patagonia." Host: "(Gumshoe's 1st name)?" Gumshoe # 2: "I chose Patagonia." Host: "(Gumshoe's 1st name)?" Gumshoe # 3: "Patagonia." Host: "And so everybody chose Patagonia, you guys were right all along, nice job, you guys." Sound Alarm Going Off Host: "Oh yeah, you all knew those things, so, (Gumshoe's 1st name), you went right up to 79, so did (Gumshoe's 1st name) and so did (Gumshoe's 1st name), nice job, you guys did-" On Door Host: "Uh, yeah, just 1 minute." The host opens the door and the delivery man enters. Delivery Man: "Here's your delivery." Host: Oh, yes, that's right, could you please set it down right about here?" The delivery man sets the vase right down at its usual spot. Host: "Perfect, thanks a bunch." Host: "Okay, Gumshoes, name the country, if you would please, is it Ecuador? Venezuela? or Colombia?" Host: "Alright, (Gumshoe's 1st name) is ready, so is (Gumshoe's 1st name) and so is (Gumshoe's 1st name), (Gumshoe's 1st name), we'll begin with you, what do you say?" Gumshoe # 1: "I pick Colombia?" Host: "Colombia, now, (Gumshoe's 1st name)." Gumshoe # 2: "I choose Venezuela." Host: "Venezuela, now, (Gumshoe's 1st name)." Gumshoe # 3: "I pick Ecuador." Host: "Ecuador, the answer we're looking for is Ecuador, nice job." Members Cheering Wildly Of Thunder And Lightning Host: "That sound means it's time for the Lightning Round, which means all of these questions had to do with Vic's most recent known whereabouts in Ecuador, every single 1 is worth 9 crime bucks, alright here we go: In a very big country, there's a world's famous Argentine beef, horses, wine and tango." Sounds Host: "Yes, (Gumshoe's 1st name)?" Gumshoe # 1: "Argentina." Host: "Argentina is correct, now on to question # 2: In 1492, he sailed the ocean blue, and he discovered America." Buzzer Sounds Host: "Yes, (Gumshoe's 1st name)?" Gumshoe # 2: "Christopher Columbus." Host: "Christopher Columbus is correct, nice job, now on to question # 3: In Philadelphia, there's a real tasty treat made there, cheeseburgers? macaroni and cheese? or Philly cheese steak subs?" Sounds Host: "Yes, (Gumshoe's 1st name)?" Gumshoe # 3: "Philly cheese steak subs." Host: "Philly cheese steak subs is right, nice job, alright, so the end of 3 questions, (Gumshoe's 1st name) got 82, (Gumshoe's 1st name) got 79 and (Gumshoe's 1st name) got 97, good job, Gumshoes, that's the way to do it, uh-" (Brief Pause) Host: "You know, I kind of got the feeling right now that the Chief is probably calling me in right about now." Chief (on television screen): "(Host's 1st name) come in my office right away." Host: "Alright, I'll be right over there, you guys take good care, I'll go check to see what she wants, A Bit I wonder what she'd like to speak about." (The Host) enters the Chief's office......... Host: "Yeah, Chief, what is it?" Chief: "Now, (Host's 1st name), you and the Gumshoes have been half across the universe, and you still haven't found-" Host: "Vic and Carmen Sandiego." Chief: "That's exactly right." Host: "Yeah right." Chief: "Well, you need to get your act together as always." Host: "Or we're never gonna find them." (The Host) exits the Chief's office and goes back to the 3 Gumshoes.......... Host: "So remember, we're looking for Vic the Slick and trying to get back that Lady with an Ermine, so most importantly, ACME Budnet has just provided all of us with a telephone conversation between Vic and Carmen Sandiego, listen very carefully." Vic the Slick: (on the telephone) "This painting is taking a couple of hours to keep in my knapsack, Carmen." Carmen Sandiego: (on the other telephone) "Never mind that, Vic, those ACME agents are gaining up on you, head for a group of Denmark Islands in the South Atlantic." Vic the Slick: (on the telephone) "But I'm a bit hungry and nervous." Carmen Sandiego: (on the other telephone) "Well, I think you're in luck, these islands are full of fresh fish and seafood dinners." Vic the Slick: (on the telephone) "Seafood dinners? that sounds real good and tasty." Carmen Sandiego: (on the other telephone) "Those Gumshoes are gonna make a dinner meal outta you if you don't hurry up and get going." End telephone conversation......... Host: "Alright, Gumshoes, name the island group: is it Caribbean IslandS? Christmas Islands? or River Islands?" Sounds Host: "Yes, (Gumshoe's 1st name)?" Gumshoe # 1: "I pick River Islands." Host: "How 'bout you, (Gumshoe's 1st name)?" Gumshoe # 2: "I choose River Islands." Host: (Gumshoe's 1st name)?" Gumshoe # 3: "River Islands." Host: "River Islands, the answer we're looking for is River Islands, nice job, Gumshoes, Of Audience Cheering And Applauding alright, so that means (Gumshoe's 1st name) has 87, (Gumshoe's 1st name) has 78 and (Gumshoe's 1st name) has 96, nice job, you guys, now unfortunately, it looks like Vic has completely disappeared, which is very easy when he's very sly and sneaky." Mysterious Man: "Well, he went to a place that's full of Crocodiles, Koalas, echidnas, kangaroos, wombats, tortoises and emus, now get on over there and catch him." Host: "Alright, thanks a bunch." Host: "Okay, Gumshoes, name the state, is it New Mexico? Australia? or South Africa? we'll begin with all of you, now, ([[Max (real live actor)|Gumshoe's 1st name), what do you say?" Gumshoe # 1: "I say Australia." Host: "(Gumshoe's 1st name)?" Gumshoe # 2: "Australia." Host: (Gumshoe's 1st name)?" Gumshoe # 3: "Australia." Host: "Australia, the answer we're looking for is Australia, good job, you guys, Cheering And Applauding, alright, that means (Gumshoe's 1st name), you have 101, (Gumshoe's 1st name) you have 99 and (Gumshoe's 1st name), you have 87, nice job, you guys, what a very tight game, I think it's time to pick up-" Sean, Barry and Scott: Ohhhhhhhh, the chaaaaase Host: "All I'm gonna give you is 6 crime bucks hands on your buzzers, please, watch the monitor screen and listen very closely, here we go: Vic took the Lady with an Ermine to Paris, name the state he's in." Buzzer Sounds Host: "Yes, (Gumshoe's 1st name)?" Gumshoe # 1: "France." Host: "France is correct." Host: "Tokyo is a place for Tuna Sushi and hot tubbing, name the country." Sounds Host: "Yes, (Gumshoe's 1st name)?" Gumshoe # 2: "Japan." Host: "Japan is right." Host: "Berlin is a place for speaking German language and making good German dishes there, name the state." Buzzer Sounds Host: "Yes, (Gumshoe's 1st name)?" Gumshoe # 3: "Germany." Host: "Germany is correct, that means at the end of the chase round, (Gumshoe's 1st name) has 86, (Gumshoe's 1st name) has 73 and (Gumshoe's 1st name) has 99, nice job, Cheering And Applauding wow, you guys did super incredible, now it's time for the final clue round, which means you need to decide how much you want the risk, if you're correct, we'll put them up to your score, but if you're not correct, we'll take it away from your score, as your risk, you can risk 30, 40, 50 or 60 ACME crime bucks, now if you all look right over here, please, here's a portion of the universe where we think Vic might be headed, now we turn over to (Guest Star's Name), a recruiter from ACME Universe, watch." Guest Star: "Gumshoes, Vic's in a real big city town, that's all I'm telling you guys." Host: "Thanks a bunch, (Jack|Guest Star's 1st name)." Host: "(Gumshoe's 1st name), do you recognize him? that cartoon animated movie character?" Gumshoe # 1: "Yes, that's him, Po in the Kung Fu Panda film series." Host: "Absolutely right, now name the city town if you can, please, is it New York City? Las Vegas or New Jersey?" Sounds Host: "Yes, (Gumshoe's 1st name)?" Gumshoe # 1: "I pick New Jersey." Host: "New Jersey is 'not the answer we're looking for, so we're going down 30, but this isn't over just yet, now, (Gumshoe's 1st name)?" Gumshoe # 2: "I choose New York City." Host: "New York City is correct, nice job, Of Cheering And Applauding alright, (Gumshoe's 1st name), how much did you risk?" Gumshoe # 3: "47 crime bucks." Host: "47 crime bucks, that means 2 of you guys are going for the next round, congratulations, way to go." Cheering And Applauding Again Host: "(Gumshoe's 1st name), listen, buddy, you're a real good detective, you did some wonderful things for a trip that's gonna help you on the next case, hey, Chief." Chief: "We've got the official ACME Crime Net travel kit, and this includes an Atlas for world travelers Sounds Of Cheering And Applauding, an official Carmen Sandiego digital watch, a Carmen Sandiego t-shirt, a super national world geographic magazine and this handy universe globe." Host: "Alright, you guys need to go to the main continent and track down Vic the Slick and bring back the Lady with an Ermine, so you need to go find them and bring them back, Chief, what do you say?" Chief: "It's time for the ACME photo recon, begin the slideshow, please." Slideshow sequences Chief: Over "In Ancient Egypt, is where the Egyptian Pharaoh's tomb is located around these pyramids, in China, there's the Great Wall of China, in which the Chinese people used this to dedicate to the memories of the Chinese lives, and in London, England, is where Trafalgar Square is located." Chief: "Gumshoes, Vic has taken the Lady With an Ermine to London, England, go get him." Back to the Host and the Gumshoes Host: "Alright, Gumshoes, here we are in London England, set your thing right over there, and take a look right over here, now anyway, here are the proper location spots where you'll be able to find Vic, the Lady With an Ermine and a warrant for Vic's arrest, now the 1st thing you need to do is find the loot, that's the other thing if you get a warrant, with a warrant, you get to arrest the criminal, combine all 3 of those things in that order and 1 of you will get to capture Carmen Sandiego, catch Carmen Sandiego, and you get a trip anyplace in South America, 1 more thing as always, if you happen upon the loot, the warrant and the crook, you get a free turn, alright? (Gumshoe's 1st name), you're way ahead in the final round, you go 1st." Gumshoe # 1: "Madame Toussad's Wax Museum." Host: "Madame Toussad's Wax Museum, let's see." The picture of Madame Toussad's Wax Museum is turned over, but there's nothing there. Host: "Nope, nothing there, but we're still on our way." Host: "(Gumshoe's 1st name)?" Gumshoe # 2: "The airport." Host: "The airport." The picture of the airport is turned over, but there's also nothing there. Host: "No, uh, uh, nothing there." Host: (Gumshoe's 1st name)?" Gumshoe # 3: "The Golden Gate Bridge?" Host: "The Golden Gate Bridge." The picture of the Golden Gate Bridge is turned over, but there's also nothing there. Host: "Nope, nothing there." Host: "(Gumshoe's 1st name)?" Gumshoe # 1: "Trafalgar Square." Host: "Trafalgar Square? let's see." The picture of Trafalgar Square is turned over, and Vic the Slick's image shows up. Host: "Alright, so you got Vic the Slick, now remember, (Gumshoe's 1st name), you need to go in the right order: the loot, the warrant and the criminal." Gumshoe # 1: "New Jersey Hotel." Host: "New Jersey Hotel, let's see here, (He checks and there's nothing there) nothing there, nice try." Host: "(Gumshoe's 1st name), go ahead." Gumshoe # 2: "The Australian hill tops." Host: "The Australian hill tops, let's see." (He checks and there's the warrant) Sean, Barry and Scott: The warrant Host: "Oh, you found the warrant, I'm gonna tell you the exact same things I told (Gumshoe's 1st name), the loot, the warrant and the crook, now go ahead, (Gumshoe's 1st name)." Gumshoe # 2: "The rocky mountains." Host: "The rocky mountains, (He checks and there's nothing there), nice try, (Gumshoe's 1st name), your turn." Gumshoe # 3: "The Statue of Liberty." Host: "The Statue of Liberty, let's see (He checks and there's nothing there), nope, nothing there, but there's 2 things you need to remember? where is Vic the Slick?" Gumshoe # 3: "Trafalgar Square." Host: "Trafalgar Square, is he there?" (He checks and there's Vic the Slick) Sean, Barry and Scott: Do ba de a do ba do ba Vic the Slick Host: "Yeah, there he is, Triumph Music nice job, (Gumshoe's 1st name), you got Vic the Slick, now all you need to do is pull down the chain and put him in jail." Gumshoe # 3 pulls down the arrest chain............ Sounds Sean Barry and Scott: Do ba de a do ba Vic the Slick, in jail Host: "Nice job, alright, we're gonna talk about your next journey quest in just 1 little bit, you tracked Vic all the way here, we've got something very good for you, hey, Chief." Back in the Chief's office Chief: "When you get on the road and you say the right words: The fastest way to find it is to use an electronic language translator like this 1, and oh, congratulations, Gumshoes." Back to the Host and Gumshoe # 3 Host: "Alright, now (Gumshoe's 1st name), you don't know where you're gonna go yet, but you got the loot, the warrant and the crook, so now you got a pen and some note paper, and you can just write down the name of the place." Gumshoe # 3 begins writing down the name of the place he's gonna go. Host: "Alright, nice job, now all we need to do is figure out where Carmen Sandiego is right now, and furthermore, Ringing you get another telephone call, and I'm gonna pick up the telephone here and-" Host: (on the telephone) "Hello? yes, he's right here." The Host gives Gumshoe # 3 the telephone. Gumshoe # 3: (on the telephone) "Hello?" Vic the Slick: (on the other telephone) "Well, Carmen's out there having a blast while I'm in the jail house, look for her in Paraguay." Gumshoe # 3 hangs up the telephone. Host: "Alright, now what did he say?" Gumshoe # 3: "He said to go to Paraguay." Host: "Alright then, we're going to Paraguay, we're gonna need to go over there, hey, Chief." The Chief's office Chief: "Here's a list of places Carmen may have traveled." Chief: Over Argentina, Colombia, Venezuela Ecuador, Paraguay, Peru and Suriname." Chief: "(Host's 1st Name), let's go to the map." Back to the Host and Gumshoe # 3 on the map Host: "So, (Gumshoe's 1st name), you know what this is all about, don't you?" Gumshoe # 3: "Yes, of course I do." Host: "It's about the end game where you need to identify 8 different South American countries in 99 2nds with the marker, when you're absolutely right, you'll hear this sound, Truck Siren Wailing and if you're wrong, you'll hear this sound Buzzer Sounds, now, come on, (Gumshoe's 1st name), we're gonna do this for 99 2nds on the clock, you've got all of your good friends to cheer you on, good luck, on your mark, get ready, get set, go." Gumshoe # 3 begins moving around the entire map. Host: "That's it, put the marker on Ecuador, where's Ecuador?" Gumshoe # 3 puts the marker on the Ecuador location spot. Truck Siren Wailing Host: "That's right, (Gumshoe's 1st name) that's Ecuador, now where's Argentina?" Gumshoe # 3 continues moving around and puts another marker on the Argentina location spot." Host: "That's it, that's Argentina, now find Peru." Gumshoe # 3 continues moving around and puts another marker on the Peru location spot. Host: "Nice job, you found Peru, now where's Brazil?" Gumshoe # 3 continues moving around and puts another marker on the Brazil location spot. Host: "Alright, you found Brazil, now find Venezuela." Gumshoe # 3 continues moving around and puts another marker on the Venezuela location spot. Host: "Good job, now where's Colombia?" Gumshoe # 3 continues moving around and puts another marker on the Colombia location spot. Host: "Good, very good, now find Suriname." Gumshoe # 3 continues moving around and puts another marker on the Suriname location spot. Host: "Alright, nice job, now the last thing you need to find is Paraguay." Gumshoe # 3 continues moving around and puts another marker on the Paraguay location spot. Host: "Hey, nice job, (Gumshoe's 1st name), everybody, give him a nice round of applause." Members Cheering And Applauding A newspaper headline says: Carmen Sandiego Captured Rockapella Members: [Scatting To Where In The World Is Carmen Sandiego? Theme Song] Host: "Well, that was very good, so I'll tell you what? you're the winner of today, you got Vic the Slick, you got the loot back, so, Chief, what do you say about it?" Back to the Chief's office again Chief: "We're all very proud for the hard work you did today, and for your hard work, I hearby upgrade you to now be a super detective, congratulations, way to go." Back to the Host and Gumshoe # 3 Host: "Hey, congratulations, way to go, you're now a super detective, which means you also get to wear the official Carmen Sandiego super detective jacket, what do you think about that?" Gumshoe # 3: "What a good idea." Host: "What do you guys think about that?" All Audience Members: Wildly Host: "Yeah? good, very good." Host: "Now I also found this out, you're a member of the National Junior Agent Society, right?" Gumshoe # 3: "Yep, I sure am." Host: "Now there's 1 more thing I want you to do now, you know what it's time for?" Host and Gumshoe # 3: "Do it, Rockapella!" Elliot: "Yeah!" Sean, Barry, Scott and Elliot: [Scatting to Where In The World Is Carmen Sandiego? Theme Song Again]] Sean: Well she sneaks around the world from Kiev to Carolina she's a sticky-fingered filcher from Berlin down to Belize she'll take you for a ride on a slow boat to China tell me Barry and Scott: where in the world is Elliot: Carmen Sandiego? End Production Credits Senior Producer: Howard J. Blumenthal Top Gunge arrives and steals credit name # 1. Barry: steal their Seoul in South Korea make Antarctica cry Uncle Series Producer: Jonathan G. Meath from the Red Sea to Greenland Neemoy arrives and steals credit name # 2. they'll be singin' the blues Director: Dana Calderwood well they never Arkansas her steal the Mekong from the delta Patty Larceny arrives and steals credit name # 3. tell me Associate Producer: Deborah S. Finkel Production Supervisor: Hannah-Gail Greenberg Elliot: where in the world is Sean, Barry and Scott: Carmen Sandiego? Eartha Brute arrives and steals credit name #s 4 and 5 Segment Producer: Lynn Kestin Chief Science Officer: McPaul Smith Sean, Barry, Scott and Elliot: she go from Nashville to Norway Bonaire to Zimbabwe Chicago to Czechoslovakia and back Wonder Rat arrives and steals credit name #s 6 and 7. Editorial Director: Pinch Harris Mission Control: Charles Nordlander J.M. Stifle'' Business Manager: Thomas G. Veeder Production Designer: James Fenhagen Lighting Designer: Deke Hazirjian Sound design by Acme Soundworks Sean, Barry, Scott and Elliot: Well she'll ransack Pakistan' and run a scam in Scandinavia then she'll stick 'em up Down Under' and go pick-pocket Perth she put the Miss in misdemeanor when she stole the beans from Lima tell me where in the world is Elliot: Carmen Sandiego? Scott: 'oh tell me where in the world is Sean and Barry: oh tell me where can she be? Sean, Barry, Scott and Elliot: ooh, Botswana to Thailand Milan via Amsterdam Mali to Bali Ohio, Oahu Sean, Barry, Scott and Elliot: well she glides around the globe and she'll flimflam every nation she's a double-dealing diva with a taste for thievery her itinerary's loaded up with moving violations Tell me where in the world is Elliot: Carmen Sandiego? Tell me where in the world is Carmen Sandiego? Tell me where in the world is Carmen Sandiego? Others and Rockapella Band Members: where in the world is Carmen Sandiego? where in the world is Carmen Sandiego? where in the world is Carmen Sandiego? where in the world is Carmen Sandiego? where in the world is Carmen Sandiego? where in the world is Carmen Sandiego? where in the world is Carmen Sandiego? where in the world is Carmen Sandiego? where in the world is Carmen Sandiego? Chief: "This is (Chief's Name) speaking for Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego?, and I hope you have a good afternoon." Category:Transcripts Category:Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego? season 6 transcripts